What Faction?
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: Daisy and Sweets have a Divergent evening where they view the movie but it ends in a very awkward question – What faction would you be in? Season 10, AU, fluffy fluff.


_AN: I don't own Bones or Divergent. Okay so I have just finished reading the Divergent series of books and watching the first movie so I decided that I should write a Fanfic about Sweets and Daisy watching it together. Tobias' past really reminded me of Sweets so I had to mention that in this one shot, Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Oh Lancelot you are just so…adorable" laughs my girlfriend as she bounces excitedly into the bedroom that we shared in our apartment.<p>

I had just tucked out infant son into bed and she found the nose rubbing goodnight kisses thing that we did plain adorable. He was sleeping which was something that only seemed to happen very rarely. Sometimes I had to rock him about for a couple of hours in order for him to drift off.

"I have been excited about this all day todaayyy!" screeches Daisy as she bounds towards the bed. "I have been so excited to get behind closed doors"

Okay so I know what you are probably thinking that Daisy is talking about but believe me it doesn't involve a lack of clothing and waking the neighbours, not at all. In reality Daisy and I were having a Divergent viewing session from our bed. I'd seen the movie the cinema with Parker but Daisy still hadn't watched it yet and I thought that we deserved some 'us' time since that we had barely had a moment to ourselves since Seeley entered the world. We may be watching Divergent now but who knows what that will lead to…

"Do you have the DVD, I have the chips and the champagne" Daisy laughs as she strips off her jeans, t-shirt and bra before changing into one of my t-shirts.

I nod at my girlfriend as she climbs into bed "I have it, it was in my DVD cupboard like I said it would be"

I lean over and open up the DVD player. The tray comes out and I place the disc inside before pushing the close button. I toss the TV remote onto the bed before stripping down to my boxer shorts and climbing in beside my girlfriend. I click to the correct input before watching through the copyright notices and all that sort of rubbish. Daisy smiles sweetly at me as I push play and wait for the movie to begin.

I feel Daisy lean against me and I tighten my arms tightly around her shoulders. Her head cuddles down into my neck and I press a flurry of soft kisses into her dark brown fluffy mass of hair.

I had read all of the Divergent books, including Four and I owned the box set. I think I was a bit geeky when it came to series' but I suppose that that was just a fact of life. I was constantly intrigued by the intricate work of dividing all of the population of Chicago into five factions, five groups of people. Being a psychologist made all of this extremely interesting and I got to know Tris and Tobias, as well as Christina, Lynn, Marlene, Will, Uriah, Tori and everyone else, as though they were my friends. Jeanine was a different story, she really intrigued me just the way she was. Her ice-cold exterior must have been a cover for something, something damaged and softer. I know I shouldn't pity the villains but no one is born evil, something turns them that way and that is usually a past experience that reshapes them.

* * *

><p>About forty minutes into the movie Daisy turns to me "Who's your favourite?" she asks.<p>

I shrug; I liked all of the characters. They all had different strengths and weaknesses. "I dunno babe, I like them all"

Daisy smiles at me "I like Four best Lancelot, he reminds me of you"

The harsh part of Daisy's statement was that it was true. When I first read Divergent I had to do a double take on the part when they said Tobias had been abused as a child and whipped just like myself.

"I know" are the two quick words that explain it all. My girlfriend smiles at me and nuzzles down into my chest.

"I love watching movies with you baby!" she exclaims rather excitably and I feel her hair tickling her chin.

"Well I like watching movies with you too but they would be even better if I could actually hear what the characters are saying"

My girlfriend nods and sips the champagne glass that she had placed on her bedside before turning back to the movie.

I continue watching Tris and Four and hearing Daisy's steady breathing. She was watching intently too and not talking for the first time in forever (maybe I watch a little too much Frozen with Christine).

I cringe as we enter Tobias' fear landscape. Something about watching Tobias being beaten made me feel tense and uptight, it was emotional because it was like my experiences. I know that Daisy seems to sense something because I feel her tighten her arms around me and cuddle her face down into my bare chest.

* * *

><p>The closing credits begin rolling to the Ellie Goulding song beating heart and Daisy presses on the volume switch in order to turn the TV down.<p>

"It was a bit loud and I didn't want to wake Seeley" she begins "That was good but I was wondering what faction I would be in"

I shrug "I don't know you are a bit Abnegation and a lot Erudite so I think that you might be a bit Divergent"

She smiles at me "I would love to say that you are Dauntless baby but sadly the only thing you can do with a knife is slice up ingredients for a salad so I think that you are Candor"

I nod "I think that we are a bit like Tris and Tobias"

Daisy smiles "Yeah but one thing about us isn't Tris and Four"

"And what's that?"

"It's that we can get intimate whenever we want without anyone interrupting us like they all do to Tris and Tobias in the series"

I nod "So do you think that we should test this theory?"

"Yeah"

Daisy and I roll over and we begin kissing quite passionately. We were about to move on to the next level when I hear a noise.

"WAAAHHHH!"

Daisy and I turn to look at each other.

"Maybe we have more in common then first presumed" she laughs after letting out an irritable sigh.

I nod "I'll go get him to go back to sleep and then we can finish what we started"

Daisy smiles at me and I climb out of bed and head into the other room.

"I'm coming buddy," I laugh as I walk towards my son's room and just as I enter the room I swear I hear Daisy laugh.

"Maybe he is a bit Abnegation also, who freely offers to get up and deal with a crying baby at eleven thirty at night? Only the selfless"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Poor Sweets and Daisy. About to get a moment to themselves but Seeley just has to <em>_interrupt! Hope you enjoyed this fluffy little one shot. _

_Please Read and Review!_


End file.
